Many exercise machines require that the user's feet be securely held while the user is operating the machine. For example, known rowing exercise machines typically include an elongated rail, a seat which is movable along the rail and a pair of stationary foot pedal assemblies disposed on opposite sides of the rail. To use the exercise machine, a user sits upon the seat with legs bent and feet secured in the foot pedal assemblies. The user then grasps an exercise handle and pulls back on the handle while extending his legs, moving the seat back along the rail by pushing against the foot pedals. This is known as the power portion of a rowing stroke. To return to the starting position, the user extends his arms and bends his knees moving the seat along the rail toward the foot pedals, this portion of the stroke being called the return portion. During both the power portion and the return portion of a stroke, considerable forces act on the foot pedal assemblies which can cause the user's feet to slip out of the assemblies.
Known foot pedal assemblies have included a foot pedal or base on which the user's foot rests and a strap which is held in place about the user's foot by a Velcro fastener or the like. Although such assemblies are easily adjusted to accommodate feet of different sizes, they are not always effective in retaining the user's foot especially during vigorous use of the machine. Further, such assemblies frequently do not restrain the user's foot securely enough to prevent painful chafing of the foot.